1. Field Of The Invention
The device as presented herein relates to electrically powered hand tools and specifically to a device which holds a portable band saw in a stable upright position.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
In recent years relatively small, portable band saws have become popular among maintenance men, carpenters, plumbers, machinists and others and several manufacturers produce models which weigh between approximately 15 and 20 pounds and have 115 volt A.C.-D.C. motors with a blade having no-load speed which may be variable from 82 to 245 surface feet per minute and the overall length of the saw may range from 191/2 to 231/4 inches.
Many larger machine shops have conventional floor or table mounted band saws but for work that is generally done on site some distance from the shop, portable band saws are commonly used since larger stationary saws cannot be conveniently carried or transported quickly from job to job.
With the inconvenience and disadvantages of conventional band saws it has been determined that a smaller portable band saw can be of more use and versatility if it can be held and rigidly secured so that its blade moves vertically and the operators hands are free to guide material thereto. Thus, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a band saw stand for small portable band saws which will securely hold the saw and which can be easily moved from location to location as needed.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a portable band saw stand which comprises a base for securement to a workbench, shelf or the like and which includes two (2) diagonally opposed vertical channel-shaped members for receiving the saw.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a band saw stand which includes a clamping member for temporarily holding the stand in a rigid posture on a temporary basis.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a saw stand which includes a worktable and guide to assist in accurately cutting materials while the saw is positioned in the stand.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more complete description of the invention is set forth below.